svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Skräcken i natten
Av H. P. Lovecraft Jag har sett det mörka tomrummet där planeter cirklar utan mål, där de svävar i en skräck utan svar utan vetskap, liv eller namn. Försiktiga själar kommer att tveka att utmana den allmänna meningen som anser att Robert Blake dödades av en blixt, eller av en chock som följde den elektriska laddningen. Det är sant att fönstret han såg ut igenom var helt, men naturen är i stånd till att utlösa ett otaliga märkliga skeenden. Uttrycket i hans ansikte kan ha utlösts av någon udda muskelreaktion och behöver inte ha något sammanhang med det han såg, medan hans dagbok helt klart är resultatet av en överspänd fantasi stimulerad av lokalt skrock och av vissa gamla föremål han funnit. När det gäller de märkliga fynden i den övergivna kyrkan på Federal Hill – en nykter hjärna inser snart att det handlar om svindel; medveten eller omedveten, som Blake på något sätt var i hemlig del av. Offret var trots allt, som författare och målare, uppslukad av myter, drömmar, terror och övertro, och på jakt efter bisarra motiv för sin konst. Hans tidigare besök i staden – ett besök hos en märklig gammal man lika djupt involverad med det ockulta och förbjudna som han själv – slutade i död och eld. Det måste ha varit någon morbid instinkt som lockade honom från hans hem i Milwaukee. Han måste ha känt till de gamla historierna oavsett vad han hävdade i dagboken, och hans död var eventuellt slutet på ett spektakulärt bedrägeri med litterära ambitioner. Bland de som undersökt och gått igenom bevisen, fanns det ändå flera som höll fast vid mindre rationella förklaringar och fantastiska teorier. De accepterar Blakes dagbok som om den skildrade faktiska händelser, och framhäver vissa fakta som exempelvis äktheten i de utdrag från kyrkans arkiv som dokumenterar den avskydda och oortodoxa sekten Starry Wisdom redan tidigare än 1877. Den undersökande journalisten Edwin M. Lillbridges försvinnande 1893 och framförallt, det uttryck av monstruös omvälvande skräck som fanns på den unge författarens ansikte när han dog. Det var en av dessa mindre förnuftspräglade individer som fraktade bort en sten med märkvärdiga vinklar och den metallkista med ockulta symboler som man fann i det gamla klocktornet och inte i det nya, där de enligt Blakes dagbok ursprungligen fanns, och sänkte dem i bukten. Trots både officiella och inofficiella klagomål hävdade denna man, en respektabel läkare med smak för gamla myter och övertro, att han rensat jorden från något som var för farligt för att vila på den. Mellan dessa både parter måste läsaren själv döma. Tidningarna har skildrat händelseförloppet med skepticism och lämnat fältet fritt för andra tolkningar inklusive Robert Blakes. Låt oss sammanfatta den mörka kedjan av händelser, sedd från författarens synvinkel, efter att ha studerat dagboken i detalj. Den unge Blake återvände till Providence vintern 1934-35 och hyrde övervåningen på ett gammalt hus vid en grön innergård på College Street, på krönet av den stora östliga kullen nära Brown University och bakom John Hay Library. Det var ett trevligt och fascinerande ställe, en liten trädgårdsoas med en atmosfär som i en gammal by. där stora vänliga katter ofta solade sig på vedbodens tak. Det fyrkantiga georgianska huset hade ett välvt tak, dörrar med snidade solfjädermönster, spröjsade fönster och allt annat som hör till hantverksglädjen från tidigt 1800-tal. Inomhus fanns dörrar med sex paneler, breda golvbrädor, en svängd trappa, vit stuckatur och bakre rum som låg lägre än de andra. Blakes arbetsrum, ett stort rum i sydväst, hade utsikt över trädgården på ena sida medan fönstret mot väster, där hans skrivbord låg, såg ut över staden med en fantastisk utsikt över den nedre stadens vitt utspridda tak och den mystiska solnedgången som flammade bakom dem. Mot den avlägsna horisonten såg man den öppna omgivningens purpurfärgade kullar. I profil mot dessa reste sig Federal Hill, fylld av hopträngda tak och taknockar vars avlägsna profiler rörde sig mystiskt och tog fantastiska former när stadens rök svepte in dem och gjorde det svårt att fokusera dem. Blake hade en märklig känsla av att han betraktade en okänd, astral värld vilken eventuellt skulle försvinna som en dröm om han försökte nå den och träda in i den. Efter att ha skickat efter de flesta av sina böcker köpte Blake antika möbler som passade in i hans nya lägenhet och började skriva och måla –han levde ensam och tog hand om det enkla hushållsarbetet själv. Hans målarstudio låg i ett vindsrum mot norr, där de stora fönstren gav honom det ljus han behövde för att måla. Under denna första vinter producerade han fem av sina bäst kända noveller; The Burrower Beneath, The Stairs in the Crypt, Shaggai, In the Vale of Pnath, och The Feaster from the Stars, och målade sju oljor föreställande namnlösa omänskliga monster och främmande icke-jordiska landskap. Vid solnedgången satt han ofta vid sitt skrivbord och såg drömmande ut över den vida västern – Memorial Halls mörka torn strax nedanför kullen, rådhusets tak, och den skimrande tornprydda kullen långt borta, vars okända gator och labyrinter retade hans fantasi. Från någon av sina få lokala kontakter hörde han att det var den italienska delen av staden, även om husen stammade från tidigare yankee och irländska invånare. Ibland riktade han sin kikare mot denna onåbara värld bakom röken, fokuserade på ett särskilt tak och dess skorstenar medan han funderade på vilka märkliga hemligheter som ruvade under dem. Inte ens när han hade hjälp av en kikare verkade Federal Hill mindre främmande och overklig, På något sätt sammanvävd med Blakes egna berättelser och målningar. Känslan blev kvar långt efter det att kullen försvunnit i det violetta skymningsljuset och det konstgjorda gatljuset gjort natten grotesk. Av alla de avlägsna föremålen på Federal Hill var det en gigantisk mörk kyrka som fascinerade Blake mest. Den stod ut vissa timmar på dagen, och vid solnedgången ruvade det svarta huvudtornet, och flera mindre, hotande mot bakgrunden. Man hade byggt den på särskilt höglänt mark så att den smutsiga fasaden reste sig djärvt och utmanande över resten av byggnaderna. Det verkade som om den var byggd av sten, sliten och polerad av århundradens rök och storm. Stilen var nygotisk men den hade också georgianska element. Kanske var den uppförd 1810 eller 1815. Allt eftersom månaderna gick såg Blake den avlägsna, förbjudande strukturen med ett egendomligt tilltagande intresse. Eftersom ljuset bakom de stora fönstren aldrig tändes, visste han att den måste vara tom. Ju längre han betraktade den, desto mer arbetade hans fantasi, tills han tyckte sig börja ana märkliga saker. Han fann att en vag aura av ödslighet svävade över platsen, så att till och med duvor och svalor skydde den rökiga takfoten. Runt andra torn och klocktorn såg han genom sin kikare stora flockar av fåglar, men här syntes de aldrig. Åtminstone var det vad han trodde och skrev i sin dagbok. Han pekade ut platsen för flera av sina vänner, men ingen av dem hade varit på Federal Hill eller hade den blekaste aning om vad kyrkan var eller hade varit. Under våren grep en djup oro Blake. Han hade påbörjat sin länge planerade roman som handlade om en överlevande rest av häxkulturen i Maine - men var märkligt oförmögen att göra framsteg med den. Mer och mer blev han sittande vid sitt fönster mot väster och tittade på den avlägsna kullen och det svarta kyrktornet som skyddes av fåglarna. När de första bladen kom ut på trädgårdens grenar fylldes världen med en ny skönhet, men Blakes rastlöshet bara ökade. Det var då han beslöt sig för att korsa staden och klättra uppför sluttningen till en drömvärld omsluten av rök. I april, strax innan den eon-skuggade Walpurgistiden, gjorde Blake sin första resa ut i det okända. Grubblande strövade han genom oändliga centrala gatorna och dystra, skrämmande torg tills han slutligen kom fram till den väg han letat efter och gick dess slitna steg förbi doriska verandor, och i rök höljda spröjsade kupoler; en väg som han ansåg måste leda fram till den okända, onåbara världen bortom dimmorna. De blå-vita gatuskyltarna betydde ingenting för honom, och han noterade de konstiga, mörka ansikten i folkmassorna runt sig, och de utländska skyltarna över märkliga butiker i förfallna byggnader. Ingenstans kunde han finna något av de föremål som han hade sett på avstånd, så att han till hälften tyckte att det Federal Hill som han kände måste vara en drömvärld som aldrig trampades av levande mänskliga fötter. Då och då såg han en misshandlad kyrkofasad eller fick en glimt av en sönderfallande spira, men aldrig det svarta monument han sökte. När han frågade en butiksägare om en stor stenkyrka log mannen och skakade på huvudet, fast han talade engelska obehindrat. Allteftersom Blake klättrade högre, kände han sig mer vilsen i en främmande labyrint av ruvande bruna gränder som alla verkade leda söderut. Han korsade två eller tre breda avenyer, och en gång trodde att han skymtade ett välbekant torn. Återigen frågade han en köpman om den massiva kyrkan av sten, och den här gången kunde han ha svurit att dennes försäkran om okunnighet var låtsad. Den mörka mannens ansikte hade en blick av rädsla som han försökte gömma, och Blake såg honom göra ett märkligt tecken med sin högra hand. Då stod plötsligt en svart spira ut mot den molniga himlen på hans vänstra sida, ovanför de brutna taken. Blake förstod genast vad det var, och störtade mot den genom de smutsiga gångar som ledde uppåt från avenyn. Två gånger gick han vilse, men av någon anledning vågade han inte be någon av de gamla män och yngre kvinnor som satt utanför de förfallna husen eller de barn som lekte i de mörka gränderna om hjälp Äntligen såg han tornet i profil mot slätten i sydväst, och en enorm stenmassa tronade mörkt i slutet av en gränd. Ett ögonblick stod han på ett vindpinad öppet torg belagt med pittoreska kullerstenar, med en hög mur på bortre sidan. Detta var slutet på hans strävan, denna stenjätte som höjde sig över torget var utan tvivel hans mål. Den övergivna kyrkan var i ett tillstånd av stor nöd. Några av de höga stenpelarna hade fallit, och flera fint arbetade detaljer låg vilsna bland ogräs och gräs. De sotiga gotiska fönstren var i stort sett hela, även om många av stenarna i karmarna saknades. Blake undrade hur de märkligt målade rutorna kunnat ha överlevt med tanke på de vanor små pojkar världen över har. De massiva dörrarna var intakta och väl slutna. Runt kring väggen fanns ett rostigt järnstaket vars grind – överst på en trappa från torget - var låst med ett hänglås. Vägen från porten till byggnaden var helt överväxt. Övergivenheten och förfallet hängde som en sorgeskrud över platsen, och Blake kände en föraning av en förstående olycka som trotsade hans förmåga att beskriva den. Det fanns mycket få människor på torget, men Blake såg en polis i nordligaste änden och närmade sig honom med frågor om kyrkan. Han var en stor hälsosam irländare, och det verkade konstigt att han skulle göra lite mer än korstecknet och mumla att folk aldrig talade om denna byggnad. När Blake pressade honom sa han väldigt hastigt att den italienska prästen varnade alla för att tala om kyrkan, att ondskan en gång hade bott där och lämnat sina spår. Han hade själv hört mörka viskningar om det från sin far, och antydningar från den äldre generation under sin barndom. Det hade funnits en ond sekt där i gamla dagar - en fredlös sekt som kallat upp hemska saker från någon okänd avgrund i natten. Det hade krävts en god präst att driva ut vad som hade kommit, men det fanns de som sa att bara ljuset kunde göra det. Om Fader O'Malley levt skulle det finnas många saker som han kunnat berätta. Men nu fanns det inget annat att göra än att låta det vara ifred. Kyrkan skadade ingen nu, och de som ägde den var döda eller långt borta. De hade rymt som råttor efter hotfulla samtal under 1877, när människor börjat tänka på hur folk försvann då och då i grannskapet. En dag skulle staden lösa in egendomen i brist på arvingar, men det var bättre om ingen rotade historien tills dess. Bättre att lämna den ifred och låta saker vila för evigt i de svarta avgrunderna. Efter att polisen hade gått stod Blake stirrade och på den tysta gaveln. Det glada honom att se att strukturen verkade lika illavarslande för andra som honom, och han undrade vilket korn av sanning som kunde ligga bakom de gamla sagorna den gamle hade berättat. Förmodligen var det bara legender framkallade av kyrkans onda utseendet, men trots det var det som att se en av hans egna berättelser komma till liv. Under eftermiddagen kom solen fram bakom mörka moln, men tycktes oförmögen att lysa upp de mörka, sotiga väggarna i det gamla templet som tornade på sin högplatå. Det var konstigt att den gröna våren inte hade berört de bruna, vissna utväxter på den inhägnade gården. Blake befann sig intill det upphöjda området och undersökte ytterväggarna och det rostiga staket för att hitta möjliga vägar att komma in. Hans längtan att ta sig in stegrades och han kunde inte motstå den. Stängslet hade ingen öppning nära trappan, men på norra sidan saknades några järnstänger. Han kunde gå upp på trappan och gå runt på den smala avsatsen utanför staketet tills han kom till luckan. Om människorna verkligen fruktade platsen så djupt skulle ingen försöka hindra honom. Han var nästan innanför stängslet innan någon märkte honom. Sedan när han tittade ner såg han hur de få människorna på torget skyndade bort medan de gjorde samma tecken med sin högra hand som affärsinnehavaren i gränden hade gjort. Flera fönster var öppna och en tjock kvinna rusade ut på gatan och drog in några små barn i ett rangligt, omålat hus. Luckan i staketet var mycket lätt att tränga igenom, och snart befann sig Blake bland de ruttnande växterna på den övergivna gården. Här och där skymtade slitna rester av gravstenar vilket sa honom att begravningar ägt rum på området en gång i tiden, men han såg att det måste ha varit väldigt länge sedan. Kyrkans närhet hotade att krossa honom, men han höll sitt psyke i ett fast grepp och började leta efter en öppning, tillräckligt stor för att han skulle kunna komma in. Även om han inte var säker på att han verkligen ville komma in, började känslan av utanförskap långsamt släppa. Ett gapande och oskyddat källarfönster i bakre delen av byggnaden drog till sig hans uppmärksamhet. Genom den såg Blake ett landskap av spindelväv och damm som endast svagt lystes upp av solen. Källaren var fylld av skräp, gamla tunnor, trasiga möbler och förstörda lådor men lagret av damm suddade ut konturerna. De rostiga resterna av en varmluftspanna visade att byggnaden hade använts och hållits i skick så sent som i mitten av den viktorianska tiden. Blake kröp in genom fönstret, utan att medvetet ha bestämt sig för att göra det, och sänkte sig ner till det av damm och skräp täckta golvet. Källarvalvet var stort, utan skiljeväggar, och i ett hörn långt till höger, under täta skuggor, såg han ett svart valv som verkade leda upp till övervåningen. Han kände en egendomlig kvävande känsla som om den dystra byggnaden tryckte ner honom men han lyckades hitta en tunna som inte gått sönder och rullade den fram till det öppna fönstret för att säkra flyktvägen. Sedan korsade han den breda, spindelnättäckta ytan mot valvet. Halvkvävd av dammet och täckt av spindelväv nådde han det och började klättra uppför den slitna stentrappan som försvann in i mörkret. Han hade inget ljus, utan famlade försiktigt med händerna framför sig. Efter en skarp sväng kände han en stängd dörr framför sig, och trevande hittade han den gamla regeln. Dörren öppnades inåt och bortom den såg han en svagt upplyst korridor kantad med maskätna träpaneler. Väl på bottenvåningen började Blake utforskar byggnaden så snabbt han kunde. Alla de inre dörrarna var olåsta, så att han kunde röra sig fritt från rum till rum. Det kolossala långhuset var nästan omöjligt att ta sig igenom, med drivor och berg av damm över ruttna kyrkbänkarna, altaret, timglas, predikstolen och allsköns avfall. Överallt hängde ridåer av spindelväv upp mot takvalven som hölls uppe av gotiska pelare. Och överallt denna tysta ödslighet som levde sitt eget liv i det dystra ljuset som den sjunkande eftermiddagssolen, filtrerad genom blyinfattade, färgade glasrutor, förmådde skänka den. Målningarna på dessa fönster var så nersotade att Blake knappt kunde tyda vad de föreställde, men det lilla han kunde urskilja tyckte han inte om. Motiven var i stort sett konventionell, men hans kunskaper om obskyr symbolik avslöjade en del för honom som de flesta betraktare inte skulle insett. De få avbildade helgonen uttryckte inget engagemang, medan vissa fönstren bara visade mörka utrymmen med spiraler av märkligt ljus. När han vände sig bort från fönstren, märkte Blake att det spindelvävstäckta korset ovanför altaret inte var av det vanliga slaget, utan liknade den ursprungliga ankhen från det gamla Egypten. I ett bakre rum bredvid absiden hittade Blake ett ruttnande skrivbord och höga hyllor fyllda med mögliga, sönderfallande böcker. Här upplevde han för första gången en stöt av ren fasa, för titlarna på böckerna sa honom mycket. Det var svarta, förbjudna böcker som de flesta förnuftiga människor aldrig ens hört talas om, eller om de har hört talas om dem så endast i förstulna viskningar. Förbjuden kunskap från fruktans arkiv. Hemliga urgamla formler som sipprat ner genom tidens ström från människans första tid, och de dunkla, otroliga dagarna innan människan anlände. Han hade själv läst många av dem - en latinsk version av den avskyvärda Necronomicon, den olycksbådande Liber Ivonis, den ökända Cultes des Goules av Comte d'Erlette, den Unaussprechlichen Kulten av von Junzt och gamla Ludvig Prinns De helvetiska Mysteriis vermis. Men det fanns andra som han bara kände till genom deras rykte eller inte alls - de Pnakotic Manuskripten, Boka av Dzyans, och en sönderfallande volym av helt oidentifierbara tecken men med vissa symboler och diagram som var förståeliga för någon som studerat de svarta konsterna. Uppenbarligen hade de kvardröjande lokala rykten inte ljugit. Denna plats hade en gång varit säte för en ondska äldre än mänskligheten och större än det kända universum. I det förstörda skrivbordet fanns en liten läderbunden anteckningsbok med anteckningar i form av udda kryptografiska tecken. Manuskriptets tecken bestod av de vanliga traditionella symboler som används i dag inom astronomin och tidigare inom alkemin, astrologin och andra tvivelaktiga konster - beskrivningar av solen, månen, planeterna, aspekter och zodiaktecknen – här tillsammans med mängder av text i ett okänt alfabet, med en uppdelning som antydde att varje symbol motsvarade en bokstav. I hopp om att senare kunna lösa kryptogrammet, stack Blake ner denna volym i sin jackficka. Många av de stora luntorna på hyllorna fascinerade honom outsägligt, och han kände sig frestad att låna dem vid ett senare tillfälle. Han undrade hur de kunde ha förblivit orörda så länge. Var han den första att övervinna den kvävande rädslan som under nästan sextio år skyddat den övergivna byggnaden från besökare? Efter att ha utforskat bottenvåningen grundligt, plöjde Blake igen genom dammet i kyrkoskeppet till den främre vestibulen, där han hade sett en dörr och en trappa som förmodligen ledde upp till det svarta torn som han så länge betraktat på avstånd. Stigningen var en kvävande upplevelse, för dammet låg tjockt, medan spindlarna hade gjort sitt värsta i denna begränsade plats. Trappan var en spiral med höga, smala trätrappsteg, och då och då passerade Blake ett mörkt fönster som vette ut mot staden från en svindlande höjd. Fast han inte hade sett några linor nerifrån, förväntade han sig att hitta en klocka eller höra klockringning i tornet, vars smala fönster han studerat med kikare så ofta. Här blev han besviken, för när han nådde toppen av trappan hittade han en tom tornkammare som tydligen använts för andra syften än kyrkklockor. Rummet var omkring femton meter i diameter, svagt upplyst av fyra blyinfattade fönster, ett på varje sida. Fönstren hade varit täckta av fönsterluckor och dessutom av täta skärmar men de hade ruttnat bort nu. I mitten av rummet fanns en stenpelare med märkliga vinklar, en meter hög och en halv i diameter, täckt av okända, bisarra och grovt inhuggna hieroglyfer. På denna pelare vilade en metallåda vars form var egendomligt asymmetrisk. Dess lock hade kastats tillbaka och man såg ett sfäriskt föremål täckt av årtiondets damm, ungefär en decimeter i diameter. Runt pelaren stod sju högryggade gotiska stolar i en ojämn cirkel, fortfarande i stort sett intakta, medan bakom dem, längs de mörka träpanelerna, fanns sju kolossala statyetter av sönderfallande, svartmålad gips, som liknade de kryptiska stenmegaliterna på Påskön. I ett hörn av den spindelvävs täckta kammaren hade en stege byggts in i väggen, som ledde upp till den stängda luckan som ledde till det översta fönsterlösa tornrummet. När Blake vant sig vid det svaga ljuset märkte han udda reliefer på den märkliga öppna lådan av gulaktig metall. Han försökte rensa bort dammet med händerna och med en näsduk, och såg att figurerna var monstruösa och helt främmande. De föreställde väsen som inte liknande någon känd livsform som utvecklats på denna planet. Sfären visade sig vara en rödstrimmig kristall i en otroligt komplicerad form med många oregelbundna dimensioner. Som en blankpolerad mineral eller ädelsten men omöjlig i sina proportioner. Den rörde inte bottnen av lådan utan hängde i ett metalband med centrum fixerad så att vinklarna löpte parallellt med lådans innerväggar nära den översta kanten. Stenen utövade en oroväckande fascination på Blake. Han kunde knappt slita blicken från den, och när han såg på dess blänkande ytor tyckte han nästan att stenen var öppen mot andra världar, att den bar världarna inom sig. I hans sinne flöt bilder av främmande klot med stora stentorn och gigantiska berg utan något spår av liv, i ytterkanterna en svag rörelse som antydde en vilja och ett medvetande. När han såg bort märkte han en underlig upphöjning av damm i det bortre hörnet av hörnet, nära stegen till tornet. Just varför den drog till sig hans uppmärksamhet kunde han inte säga, men något i dess konturer var ett budskap till hans undermedvetna. Han rörde sig mot den, och sopade bort de hängande spindelnäten i sin väg. När han var nära såg Blake vad som fanns under dammet och flämtade till med en förbryllande blandning av känslor. Det var ett mänskligt skelett, och det måste ha legat där under en mycket lång tid. Kläderna var i strimlor, men vissa knappar och fragment av tyg avslöjade en mans grå kostym. Det fanns andra bitar - skor, metallspännen stora knappar för runda muddar, en slipsnål av gammaldags form, ett presskort från Providence Telegram, och resterna av en läderplånbok. Blake undersökte den senare med omsorg, och fann flera gamla räkningar, en reklamkalender från 1893, en del visitkort med namnet "Edwin M. Lillibridge", och ett anteckningsblock. Anteckningarna var förbryllande, och Blake läste dem noga vid fönstret. I dess osammanhängande text ingick fraser som följande: Prof. Enoch Bowen kom hem från Egypten 1844 - köper gamla Free-Will kyrka i juli - hans arkeologiskt arbete och studier i det ockulta är välkänt. Dr Drowne från 4th Baptist varnar för Starry Wisdom i en predikan 29 december 1844. 1846 första försvinnanden - första omnämnandet av Den lysande Trapezohedron. 7 försvinnanden 1848 - berättelser om blodsoffer börjar cirkulera. Utredning 1853 kommer fram till ingenting - berättelser om ljud. Fader O'Malley berättar om djävulsdyrkan med lådor som finns i stora egyptiska ruiner - säger att de kallar upp något som inte kan existera i ljuset. Skyr ljuset när det är svagt och jagas bort av starkt ljus. Förmodligen fick han höra detta under en bekännelse på dödsbädden av Francis X. Feeney, som hade anslutit sig till Starry Wisdom 1849. Dessa människor säger att ”Den lysande Trapezohedron” visar dem himmeln och andra världar, och att ”Skräcken i mörkret” berättar hemligheter för dem. Från Orrin B. Eddy 1857. De kallar upp det genom att stirra på kristallen, och de har ett hemligt språk. 200 eller mer i Cong. 1863, exklusive män vid fronten. Ett uppbåd av irländska pojkar angrep kyrkan 1869 efter Patrick Regans försvinnande. Antydningar i artikel 14 mars 1872, men folk pratar inte om det. 6 försvinnanden 1876 - hemlig kommitté uppmanar borgmästare Doyle att ta itu med saken. Lovade handling februari 1877 - Kyrkan stänger i april. Ett gatugäng - Federal Hill Boys - hotar medlemmar av kyrkan under maj månad. 181 personer lämnar staden före slutet av 1877 - nämner inga namn. Spökhistorier börjar omkring 1880 - försöker utröna sanningen om rapporten om att ingen människa har gått in i kyrkan sedan 1877. Be Lanigan om fotografier tagna 1851. Blake lade tillbaka papperet i plånboken och placera den i sin rock innan han betraktade skelettet i dammet. Slutsatsen från anteckningarna var tydlig, och det kunde inte finnas något tvivel om att den här mannen hade kommit till den övergivna byggnaden fyrtiotvå år tidigare i jakt på en tidningssensation som ingen annan hade varit djärv nog att söka. Kanske ingen annan hade känt till hans plan – inte någon som kunde berätta? Men han hade aldrig återvänt till sin tidning. Hade hans tappert undertryckta rädsla stegrats tills det gett honom en hjärtattack? Blake stod framåtlutad över de blänkande benen och noterade deras säregna tillstånd. Några av dem var på fel ställe, och några verkade konstigt upplösta i ändarna. Andra var märkligt gulnade, med vaga antydningar av förkolning. Denna förkolning nådde en del av klädesresterna. Skallen var i ett mycket märkligt tillstånd – gul och med en förkolnad öppning i toppen som om någon kraftful syra hade ätit sig genom det solida benet. Vad som hade hänt med skelettet under de fyra decennier det legat i tornet kunde Blake inte föreställa sig. Innan han insåg det tittade han på stenen igen, och lät dess underliga inflytande väcka något inom sig. Han såg processioner av gestalter klädda i huvor, figurer vars konturer inte var mänskliga, och såg ändlösa öknar med sirliga pelare och monoliter. Han såg torn och murar i havens djup, så långt ner att ljuset aldrig trängde ner dit och spiraler uppe i rymden, där rester av svart dimma flöt inom en lila, glödande sky. Och bortom allt annat skymtade han en oändlig avgrund av mörker, där fasta och halvfasta former bara kunde urskiljas genom sina rörelser, och kraften från ett molnigt mönster låg över kaos och erbjöd lösningen till alla paradoxer och tillgång till alla världar. Sedan bröts plötsligt förtrollningen av en gnagande, obestämd panik. Blake kände det som om han kvävdes och vände sig bort från stenen, medveten om någon formlös utomjordisk närvaro nära sig som tittade på honom med en hemsk intensitet. Han kände sig hopkopplad med något - något som inte var av sten, men som tittade igenom stenen på honom - något som oupphörligen skulle följa honom med ett medvetande som inte var fysiskt. Tydligen hade platsen fått hans nerver – tillsammans med det ohyggliga fyndet – i dallring. Ljuset höll på att försvinna, och eftersom han inte hade någon ljuskälla med sig visste han att han skulle bli tvungen att lämna byggnaden snart. Det var då, i skymningen, som han trodde att han såg ett svagt spår av ljus i den vansinnigt vinklade stenen. Han hade försökt att se bort från den, men något obskyrt tvång drog hans ögon dit. Var det en subtil fosforescerande radioaktivitet? Vad var det som den dödes anteckningar hade sagt om en ”Den lysande Trapezohedron”? Vad var detta näste av kosmisk ondska? Vad hade de gjort här, och vad kunde fortfarande gömma sig i skuggorna? Det verkade nu som om en antydan av något dolt fanns i närheten, även om dess källa inte var uppenbar. Blake tog locket på den sen länge öppna lådan och stängde det. Det rörde sig lätt på sina främmande gångjärn, och stängdes helt över den glödande stenen. Ett kraftigt klickande ljud hördes från ovan. En rörelse. Helt säkert råttor. De enda som vågade leva i denna förbannade byggnad. Ändå skrämde det klickande ljudet honom fruktansvärt. Utan att tveka störtade han nerför spiraltrappan, genom det makabra gudshuset, ner i den välvda källaren, ut på det övergivna torget och genom de hemsökta gränderna, nerför Federal Hill, i riktning mot de bekanta gatorna och trottoarerna i den förnuftiga, normala stadsdelen runt universitetet. Under de dagar som följde, sa Blake inget om sin expedition. Istället läste han mycket i vissa böcker, genomsökte årgångar av de lokala tidningarna i tidningsarkivet och arbetade febrilt med att försöka förstå kryptogrammet i den läderinbundna volymen från den spindelsvävstäckta sakristian. Chiffret var inte enkelt, det insåg han snart, och efter en lång tid av möda insåg han att dess språk inte kunde vara engelska, latin, grekiska, franska, spanska, italienska eller tyska. Uppenbarligen måste han utnyttja de djupaste källorna av sin kunskap om de ockulta vetenskaperna. Varje kväll kom den gamla impulsen att blicka västerut tillbaka, och han såg det svarta tornet som tidigare som en vägvisare till en avlägsen och fantastiska värld. Men nu innehöll det ett nytt inslag av skräck. Han kände till arvet av ondska, det dolda, och med den vetskapen tog hans visioner nya underliga uttryck. Fåglarna återvände på våren och när han såg deras solnedgångsflygningar trodde han att de undvek den ensamma spiran som aldrig förr. När en flock av dem närmade sig den greps de av panik och flydde i vild förvirring på ett sätt som gjorde att han nästan kunde höra deras vilda kvittrande över de många kilometrarna som skilde honom från dem. Det var i juni som Blakes dagbok berättar om hans seger över kryptogrammet. Texten var, konstaterade han, skrivet på det mörka Aklospråket som användes av vissa onda sekter under antiken, och som han kände till genom tidigare forskningsprojekt. Dagboken är märkligt förtegen om vad Blake dechiffrerat, men han var uppenbarligen imponerad och förvirrad av sitt resultat. Det finns referenser till en skräck i mörkret som väcks när någon stirrar in i ”Den lysande Trapezohedron” och vansinniga hypoteser om de svarta klyftor av kaos. Den varelse som omtalas innehar all kunskap, och kräver monstruösa offer. Några av Blakes anteckningar visar att han är rädd för det som han anser sig ha kallat, men han tillägger att gatlyktorna bildar ett bålverk som inte kan passeras av varelsen. Om ”Den lysande Trapezohedron” talade han ofta, kallade det ett fönster till all tid och rum, och spårade dess historia från tiden det formades på mörka Yuggoth, innan de gamla förde den till jorden. Det var ömtåligt och placerades i sin märkliga låda av utdöda varelser i Antarktis, bärgades från sina ruiner av ormmän från Valusia, och sågs eoner senare i Lemuria av de första människorna. Den korsade främmande länder och hav, och sjönk med Atlantis innan en Minoisk fiskare fick upp den i sitt nät och sålde den till svartmuskiga köpmän från nattens Khem. Faraon Nephren-Ka byggde ett tempel runt den med en fönsterlös krypta, och gjorde det som orsakade att hans namn skulle strykas från alla monument och register. Sen sov den i ruinerna av den onda kulten som prästerna och den nya faraon förstörde, tills Devers fann den, till mänskligheten förbannelse. Tidigt i juli kompletterar tidningarna Blakes konstigt anteckningar, men i så korta och vardagligt notiser att endast dagboken har kallat allmänhetens uppmärksamhet till deras bidrag. Det verkar som om en ny skräck hade intagit Federal Hill efter det att en främling hade trängt in i den fruktade kyrkan. Italienarna viskade om ovanliga rörelser och ljud i mörkret som verkade komma från det fönsterlösa tornet, och uppmanade sina präster att bannlysa det som hemsökt deras drömmar. Där fanns något, sade de, som ständigt iakttog en dörr för att se om det var mörkt nog för att det skulle våga sig ut. Pressartiklarna nämnde en långvariga lokala vidskepelse, men misslyckades med att koppla detta till bakgrunden till den tidigare skräcken. Det var uppenbart att bland de unga reportrarna av idag inte fanns något historiskt intresse. I sin dagbok, uttrycker Blake en egendomlig sorts ånger över vad som hänt , och talar om sin skyldigheten att begrava ”Den lysande Trapezohedron” och förvisa vad han hade framkallat genom att låta dagsljuset tränga in i den ohyggliga tornspiran. Samtidigt visar han vilken farliga omfattning hans fascination tagit, och medger en sjuklig längtan — som även genomsyrar hans drömmar - att besöka det förbannade tornet och åter blicka in i den, av kosmiska hemligheter, glödande stenen. Sedan stod något i tidningen på morgonen den 17 juli som kastade dagboksförfattaren in i en veritabel feber av skräck. Det var bara en variant av de andra halvt humoristiska artiklarna om rörelserna kring Federal Hill, men för Blake var det något mycket hemskt. Under nattens åska hade stadens belysningssystem slagits ur under en hel timme, och i det svarta intervallet hade italienarna nästan blivit galna av skräck. De som bodde nära den fruktade kyrkan hade svurit att saken i tornet hade tagit fördel av gatlyktornas frånvaro och gått ner i kyrksalen, där den rört sig på ett sätt som jagat skräck i alla som hört den. Mot slutet hade den gått tillbaka till tornet där ljudet av glas som krossades hördes. Det kunde bara röra sig dit där mörkret nådde, men ljuset skicka det tillbaka in i mörkret. När strömmen slogs på igen var det svaga ljuset som sipprade igenom de svärtade igenbommade fönstren för mycket för det som dolde sig i tornet. Det flydde upp i den fönsterlösa spiran, för en lång dos av ljus skulle ha skickat det tillbaka till den avgrund varifrån den galna främlingen hade kallat det. Under den mörka timmen samlades bedjande skaror runt kyrkan i regnet med tända ljus och lampor som de på något vis skyddade med vikta papper och paraplyer - en vakt av ljus för att rädda staden från den mardröm som lurade i mörker. En gång hade ytterdörren skramlat fruktansvärt men väktarna hade hållit stånd. Men inte ens detta var det värsta. Den kvällen kunde Blake läsa om vad reportrarna hade hittat. Äntligen uppmärksammade på skräckens underhållsvärde hade ett par av dem trotsat de desperata massorna av italienare och krupit in i kyrkan genom ett källarfönstret efter att förgäves ha försökt öppna dörrarna. De fann att vestibulen och långhuset var i ett fasansfullt skick, med högar av ruttnade kuddar och tyg från bänkarna överallt. Det stank, och här och där fanns gula fläckar och fläckar av vad som såg ut som förkolnad materia. De öppnade dörren till tornet, och pausade en stund vid misstanke om ett skrapande ljud från ovan och fann att den smala spiraltrappan torkats ren. I själva tornet härskade ett likartat kaos. De berättade om den heptagonal stenpelaren, de gotiska stolarna och de bisarra gipsbilderna, men konstigt nog nämndes inte metallboxen eller det stympade skelettet. Det som störde Blake mest - med undantag för inslagen om fläckar och förkolnade rester och dålig lukt - var den sista detaljren om det krossade glaset. Vart och ett av tornets blyglasade fönster gick sönder, och två av dem hade täckts med bräder och en fyllning av kuddar och tyg, Mer tyg och kuddar låg utspridda runt det nyligen sopade golvet, som om någon hade avbrutits medan han försökt att återföra tornet till det absoluta mörkret genom att täta gardinerna. Gulaktiga fläckar och förkolnade rester hittades på stegen till den fönsterlösa spiran, men när en reporter klättrade upp, öppnade den horisontellt skjutbara luckan och sköt in en svag ficklampa som lyste i det svarta och konstigt formade utrymmet, såg han bara mörker, och en hög oformliga fragment nära öppningen. Hans bedömning var naturligtvis att det rörde sig om lurendrejeri. Någon hade försökt skämta med Federals Hills vidskepliga invånare, eller kanske var det någon fanatiker som hade strävat efter att förstärka deras rädsla. Eller kanske var det några av de yngre och mer sofistikerade invånarna som hade iscensatt en avancerad bluff. Det följdes av ett underhållande efterspel när polisen skickade en officer för att kontrollera rapporterna. Tre män i följd hittade sätt att kringgå uppdraget, och den fjärde gick mycket motvilligt och återvände snart utan att kunna tillföra något till det som reportrarna redan sagt. Från denna punkt och framåt visade Blakes dagbok ett element av smygande skräck och nervös oro. Han gjorde sig själv förebråelser för att inte göra någonting, och spekulerar vilt om vilka konsekvenser ett nytt strömavbrott kunde få. Det hade hänt vid tre tillfällen - under åskväder – och Blake ringde elektricitetsbolaget i ett desperat försök att få dem att åta åtgärder mot ett förnyat strömavbrott. Hans anteckningar avslöjar en oro över att reportrarna inte hittat den gula metallådan och dess innehåll, och det konstiga skelettet, när de utforskade det mörka tornrummet. Han antog att dessa saker hade tagits bort. Av vem eller vad kunde han bara gissa. Men hans värsta farhågor rörde honom själv, och den förbindelse som han kände existerade mellan hans sinne och den lurande skräcken i det fjärran tornet - det monstruösa som hans obetänksamhet hade kallat fram ur ultimata svarta platser i rymden. Han verkade känna ett konstant tryck mot sin vilja, och de som var i kontakt med honom under den perioden minns hur han kunde sitta förströdd vid sitt skrivbord och stirra ut genom det västra fönstret mot kullen långt bort, genom stadens virvlande rök. Hans anteckningar upprepar monotont vissa hemska drömmar, och en förstärkning av den oheliga kontakten med skräcken medan han sover. Det talas om en natt när han vaknar för att hitta sig själv fullt påklädd, utomhus, och på väg västerut. Igen och igen upprepar han att saken i tornet vet var den kan hitta honom. Veckan efter den 30 juli är ihågkommen som tidpunkten för Blakes partiella sammanbrott. Han ville inte klä sig, och beställde all sin mat per telefon. Besökare märkte rep vid hans säng, och han sa att anfall av sömngång hade tvingat honom att binda vristerna varje natt med knutar som förmodligen skulle hålla, eller annars väcka honom när han försökte knyta upp dem. I sin dagbok berättade han om den ohyggliga erfarenheter som fört till kollapsen. Efter att ha gått och lagt sig natten den 30, fann han sig plötsligt famla omkring i ett nästan svart utrymme. Allt han kunde se var korta, svaga, horisontella strimmor av blått ljus, men han kunde känna en övermäktig hetta och höra ett nyfiket virrvarr av mjuka, förstulna ljud ovanför sig. När han rörde sig snubblade han över något, och vid varje buller kom det ett sorts svarande ljud från ovan - en vag rörelse, blandat med en försiktig gnidning av trä mot trä. När hans famlande händer mötte en pelare av sten med en tom yta ryggade han tillbaka, senare fann han sig kramande pinnarna på en stege inbyggd i väggen, och trevande sökande en väg uppåt mot roten till en intensivare stank när en varm, brännande explosion slog ner honom. Innan hans ögon hunnit vänja sig syntes ett kalejdoskopisk av fantastiska bilder, alla i intervaller, sen bilden av en stor, ogenomträngbar avgrund i natten där solar och världar virvlade i en ännu djupare natt. Han tänkte på de gamla legenderna om det slutliga kaoset, i vars centrum den blinde idiotguden Azathoth, herre över alla ting, satt omgiven av sin hord av själlösa och amorfa dansare, och som rörde sig till musik från en demonisk flöjt. En skarpt ljud från yttervärlden bröt igenom hans dvala och väckte honom till en outsäglig fasa när han insåg var han befann sig. Vad det var, fick han aldrig veta - det kanske var klockringningen han hört hela sommaren från Federal Hill när invånarna bad till sina olika skyddshelgon, eller helgonen från sina hembyar i Italien. Under alla omständigheter skrek han högt, föll frenetiskt från stegen, och snubblade blint över det hindrande golvet i den nästan mörka kammaren som omslöt honom. Han visste genast var han var, och han störtade hämningslöst och snubblande nerför den smala spiraltrappan, med nya blåmärken vid varje sväng. Det var en mardrömsflykt genom ett stort långhus vars spöklika valv nådde upp till mörkret, en blind språngmarsch genom en stor källare, och sen klättrade han till regioner där det fanns luft och där gatubelysning utanför lovade säkerhet. Sedan ett galet störtlopp nerför kullen, genom en tyst stad med höga svarta torn, och uppför ett brant stup österut till sin egen dörr. När han återfick medvetandet på morgonen fann han sig liggande på golvet i sitt arbetsrum, fullt påklädd. Smuts och spindelväv täckte honom, och varje tum av hans kropp verkade öm och blåslagen. När han vände sig mot spegeln såg han att hans hår var bränt medan ett spår av en konstig ond lukt tycktes klamra sig fast vid hans ytterkläder. Det var då som hans nerver slets sönder. Därefter stapplade han utmattat omkring i en morgonrock, gjorde lite utom att stirra mot väst genom fönstret. Han ryste vid hot om åska, och gjorde vilda anteckningar i sin dagbok. Den stora stormen bröt ut strax före midnatt den 8 augusti. Blixten slog upprepade gånger ner i alla delar av staden, och två eldklot rapporterades. Regnet var ett skyfall, medan en konstant kanonad av åska medförde sömnlöshet för tusentals. Blake var helt desperata i sin rädsla efter belysningen, och försökte ringa elektricitetsbolaget klockan ett på natten men vid denna tidpunkt var ingen i tjänst. Han noterade allt i sin dagbok - med stora, nervösa, och ofta oläsbara, hieroglyfer. Han berättade sin egen historia i ett tillstånd av växande frenesi och förtvivlan, och anteckningarna klottrades blint i mörkret. Han var tvungen att låta huset förbli mörkt för att kunna se ut genom fönstret, och det verkar som att han satt den mesta tiden vid sitt skrivbord och kikade ängsligt genom regnet mot Federal Hill flera kilommeter bort. Ibland gjorde han en anteckning i sin dagbok, så att fristående fraser såsom "lamporna får inte gå", "det vet var jag är", "jag måste förstöra den", och "den som ringer till mig, men kanske det innebär ingen skada denna gång ", finns utspridda på två av sidorna. Lamporna slocknade över hela staden. Det hände vid 02:12 enligt elektricitetsbolagets kontor, men Blakes dagbok ger ingen indikation om tiden. Anteckningen är bara, "Ljuset slocknar - Gud hjälpe mig." På Federal Hill fanns väktare lika angelägen som han, och regnvåta grupper av män paraderade torget och gränderna runt den onda kyrkan med paraplyskuggade ljus, elektriska ficklampor, fotogenlyktor, krucifix, och mörka amuletter av den sort som är vanliga i södra Italien. De välsignade varje blixt, och gjorde kryptiskt tecken av rädsla med sin högra hand när en nyck i stormen orsakade att antalet blixtar minskade för att slutligen upphöra helt. En vind blåste ut de flesta av ljusen, så att scenen blev hotfullt mörk. Någon väckte Fader Merluzzo av Spirito Santo kyrkan, och han skyndade till det dystra torget för att uttala alla besvärjelser han kunde. Ingen kunde tvivla på att de rastlösa ljuden som hördes från det mörka tornet var hotfulla. För det som hände 02:35 har vi prästens vittnesbörd, en ung, intelligent och välutbildad människa, och en utsaga av polisen William J. Monohan från Centralstationen, en polis av högsta tillförlitlighet som hade tagit en paus i sitt patrullerande för att hålla ett öga på folksamlingen, och från de flesta av de sjuttioåtta män som hade samlats kring kyrkans höga bakvägg - särskilt de på torget där östra fasaden var synlig. Naturligtvis fanns det ingenting som kan bevisas vara utanför naturens ordning. De möjliga orsakerna till en sådan händelse är många. Ingen kan säga något med säkerhet om de obskyra kemiska processer som uppstår i en stor, gammal, dåligt ventilerad, och sen länge övergiven byggnad. Stinkande ångor - självantändning - tryck av gaser födda av långt förfall - något av otaliga fenomen kan vara ansvarigt. Och sedan, naturligtvis, kan möjligheten att det rör sig om medvetet lurendrejeri ingalunda uteslutas. Saken var egentligen ganska simpel i sig, och tog mindre än tre minuter. Fader Merluzzo, alltid en noggrann man, tittade på sin klocka flera gånger under förloppet. Det började med att de trevande ljuden inne i det svarta tornet tilltog, Under en tid hade man kunnat ana konstiga, avskyvärda lukter från kyrkan, och dessa hade nu tilltagit och blivit outhärdliga. Till slut kom ljudet av trä som splittras och ett stort, tungt föremål kraschade ner på gården under fasaden mot öster. Tornet var osynligt nu, men man såg att det som kastats var en av fönsterluckorna. Omedelbart därefter vällde en outhärdlig hetta fram från osedda höjder, kvävande och vidrig för de darrande väktarna, och tvingande dem nästan att lägga sig ner på torget. Samtidigt darrade luften med en vibration som av flaxande vingar, och en plötslig vind, våldsammare än någon tidigare, ryckte bort hattar och slet upp de droppande paraplyer från folkmassan. Inget kunde med säkerhet ses i den ljuslösa natten, även om vissa av åskådarna som tittade uppåt trodde att de skymtade en stor, tät, svart massa mot himlen - något liknande ett formlöst rökmoln som sköt med meteorlik fart österut. Det var allt. Åskådarna var halvt bedövad av skräck och överväldigade av obehag, utan att veta vad de skulle göra nu eller ens om de överhuvudtaget skulle göra något alls. De visste inte vad som hänt, inte för ett ögonblick hade de slappnat av i sin vaka och nu visste de inte vad de skulle göra. Deras böner följdes av en skarp blixt som för ett ögonblick lyste upp himmeln och staden i ett skarpt ljus, som om det var mitt på dagen, och ett öronbedövande dunder som fyllde himlen följde. En halvtimme senare upphörde regnet, och femton minuter senare tändes gatubelysningen igen. Lättade gick de utmattade väktarna hem. Nästa dags tidningar nämnde vad som hänt vid kyrkan men rapporten drunknade i den allmänna rapporten om stormen. Det verkar som den stora blixten och den öronbedövande explosionen som följde på Federal Hill händelsen var ett eko av en ännu större explosion längre österut, där en explosion av okänd kraft ägde rum. Fenomenet märktes mest över College Hill, där kraschen väckte alla de sovande invånarna och ledde till förvirrade spekulationer. Av dem som redan var vakna såg bara ett fåtal det flammande ljuset nära toppen av backen, eller märkte den oförklarliga uppåtgående vindstöten som nästan skalade av bladen från träden och förödde växterna i trädgården. Man enades om att det måste varit en isolerad blixt som plötslig slog ner någonstans i denna stadsdel, men inga spår av nedslaget kunde hittas. En student i Tau Omegas broderskapshus tyckte att han såg en grotesk och hemsk rök i luften just som blixten lyste upp himlen, men hans observation kunde inte verifieras. Samtliga av de få bedömare som såg något var dock överens om att den våldsamma vindpusten från väster och floden av outhärdlig stank kom innan blixtnedslaget, medan utsagorna om den brända lukten som följde inte är lika talrika. Dessa punkter diskuterades mycket noggrant på grund av deras sannolika samband med Robert Blakes död. Studenterna i Psi Delta huset, vars övre bakre fönster vette mot Blakes arbetsrum, märkte ett suddigt vitt ansikte vid fönstret mot väster på morgonen den nionde, och undrade vad som var fel med uttrycket i det. När de såg samma ansikte i samma position på kvällen kände de sig oroliga, och höll utkik för att se om belysningen slogs på. När detta inte inträffade kontaktade de myndigheterna och en polis slog in dörren. Den stela kroppen satte sig upprätt vid skrivbordet vid fönstret, och när poliserna såg dess glasartade, utstående ögon, och märkte hur ansiktet var förvridet av en krampaktig skräck, vände de sig bort i vämjelse. Kort därefter gjorde rättsläkarens en undersökning, och trots det hela fönstret angav han elektriska stötar eller nervösa spänningar som orsakats av elektrisk urladdning som dödsorsak. Det ohyggliga ansiktsuttrycket ignorerade han helt och hållet, eftersom han ansåg att det sannolikt var följden av den kraftiga nervpåfrestning som kunde upplevas av en person med onormal fantasi och obalanserade känslor. Han härledde dessa senare egenskaper från de böcker, målningar och manuskript som fanns i lägenheten, samt från de blint nerklottrade anteckningarna i dagboken på skrivbordet. Blake hade krafsat ner anteckningar in i det sista, och pennan med den brutna spetsen hittades i hans krampaktigt slutna högra hand. Anteckningarna blev, efter det att lamporna slocknat, osammanhängande, och endast delvis läsbara. Från dem har vissa forskare dragit slutsatser som skiljer sig mycket från rättsläkarens officiell bedömning, men sådana spekulationer har liten chans att bli trodd bland nyktert tänkande människor. De fantasifulla teorierna har inte blivit hjälpta av att vidskepliga individer kastade det märkliga stenföremålet man funnit i det fönsterlösa tornet i den djupaste delen av Narragansett Bay. De flesta anser att Blake var neurotisk och led av en sjuklig fantasi som förvärrats av hans studier av gamla försvunna kulter. Tillståndet förvärrades av hans kunskap om en lokal kult som försvann långt tidigare men vars uppseendeväckande spår han hade upptäckt. Detta är den dominerande tolkningen av de sista frenetiska anteckningarna i notisblocket. Detta är sagda anteckningar - eller det som kan tydas av dem: Lyser fortfarande av - måste vara fem minuter nu. Allt beror på blixtnedslag. Yaddith bidrag kommer det att följa! ... Visst inflytande verkar slå igenom ... Regn och åska och vind BEDÖVA ... Saken är att ta tag i mitt sinne ... Problem med minnet. Jag ser saker som jag aldrig visste innan. Andra världar och andra galaxer ... Mörk ... Blixten verkar mörkt och mörkret verkar ljus ... Det kan inte vara den riktiga backen och kyrkan som jag ser i nattmörkret. Måste vara retinalintrycket av blixtar. Himlen love italienarna som är ute med sina ljus, om blixten slutar! Vad är jag rädd för? Är det inte en avatar av Nyarlathotep, som i antika och skuggiga Khem även tog formen av människan? Jag minns Yuggoth, och mer avlägsen Shaggai, och det absoluta tomrummet vid svarta planeter ... En lång flykt genom tomrummet på vingar ... kan inte korsa universum ... ljus ... återskapas av de tankar som fångats i den lysande Trapezohedron ... skicka det via de fruktansvärda strålande avgrunderna ... Mitt namn är Blake - Robert Harrison Blake på 620 East Knapp Street, Milwaukee, Wisconsin ... Jag är på den här planeten ... Azathoth förbarma - Blixten blinkar inte längre - hemskt - jag kan se allt med en monstruös känsla som inte är syn - ljuset är mörkt och mörkt är ljus ... dessa människor på kullen ... vakt... ljus och amuletter ... deras präster ... Känsla av att vara borta långt avstånd nära och nära är långt. Inget ljus - inget glas - se kyrktorn - tornet - fönster - kan höra - Roderick Usher - är arg eller galen - saken rör sig i tornet. Jag är det och det är jag - jag vill få ut ... måste komma ut och förena krafterna ... det vet var jag är ... Jag är Robert Blake, men jag ser tornet i mörker. Det är en monstruös lukt ... sinnen förklarade ... ombordstigning vid tornet ... fönster, sprickbildning och ger vika ... Ia ... ngai ... Yggs ... Jag ser det – det kommer - ljus-vind - titanblå - svart vinge - Yog Sothoth rädda mig - de tre brinnande ögonen ... Originalets titel: The Haunter of the Dark först publicerad i "Weird Tales" 1936 (Vol. 28, No. 5, p. 538–53). Översättning: Jörgen Hansen. Kategori:H. P. Lovecraft Kategori:Skräck